Jean Grey (Earth-7045)
As a founding member of the X-Men, Jean Grey has been fighting for the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans, as Marvel Girl and later Phoenix, most of her life. While piloting a spacecraft back to Earth, Jean was saved by the Phoenix Force, and would then become its host from then on. The picture Jean presents to the world is calm and cool with great self-esteem. She is emotionally strong, practical, and a steady presence to her teammates. She also has a passionate side that can appear in battle, which makes her a dangerous opponent. Jean has a warm heart and will, without doubt, help those in need, treating humans and mutants alike. There is no doubt that she would selflessly give her life for her comrades or to save mankind/mutantkind. In fact, when she did exactly that, it lead to her fateful encounter with the Phoenix Force. History to be added Powers & Abilities *Heightened ratings when using Phoenix Force Powers *'Empathy': On many occasions, Jean has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. It is because of her empathic abilities that the almighty Phoenix Force had chosen her as its rightful host. *'Telepathy' **'Telepathic Defense': She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. ***''Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. ***Cloak Minds'' ***''Psychic Shield: Ability to psychically protect of herself and the minds of others. ***Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. ***Telepathic Camouflage: She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. **'Telepathic Manipulation': She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. ***Memory Alteration'' ***''Mind Control'' ****''Mind Possession'' ***''Personality Alteration'' ***''Mental Paralysis: She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. ***Amnesia Inducement'' ***''Heal Trauma'' ***''Mental Sedation'' ***''Dilate Power: Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. ***Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. **Psychic Blast'' **''Astral Projection'' **''Mental Detection'' *'Telekinesis' **''Forcefield'' **''Tactile Telekinesis'' **''Telekinetic Aura'' *'Phoenix Force Avatar': **''Interstellar Travel: A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. **Cosmic Pyrokinesis: Jean, while acting as a Phoenix Force avatar, can create 'cosmic' fire under any conditions- even the impossible ones such as in the vacuum of space or underwater. This fire does not require oxygen to burn, and burns so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. Jean has perfect control over this fire, and it only consumes what she wills. Typically it manifests as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings. It is unclear whether this fire is an extension of her powerful telekinesis or a more general property of the Phoenix Force, or it is possible that she can create her very powerful 'cosmic' fire by the combination of both her extended telekinesis power and Phoenix Force as the result of her status as the one true Phoenix. It is certainly true that the cosmic fire is literal punctuation to the Phoenix's purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work' and 'burn through lies'. **Concussive Force Blasts: She can use the 'Phoenix energy' to manipulate and project multiple forms of energy, and use it to project blasts and beams of immense concussive force powerful enough to destroy whole planetary bodies. **Telekinetic Sensitivity: This lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. **Resurrection: The Phoenix Force can resurrect others after they have died into pure living flesh, bone, and blood. **Energy Absorption: She can directly absorb, manipulate, generate, and fully control any type of energy such as Cyclops' ruby-red-colored optic blasts or the entire energy of a star, black hole, or even a whole galaxy. Jean, as the "One-True Phoenix", was shown to be able to activate and deactivate the mutations of other's with just the use of her psychic abilities. **Immortality: Jean and the Phoenix Force are one-and-the-same entity at some fundamental level, and as such Jean can never truly die and as a Phoenix Force avatar she does not age. **Atmokinesis: Jean is capable of manipulating and creating cosmic weather. It can create cosmic storms, solar flares, geomagnetic storms, cosmic rays, coronal mass ejection and black holes. It was thanks to this that Storm could find Dark Phoenix, by tracking the disturbances on the weather the she was generating. Abilities Phoenix excels at astral combat. She maintained a psychic link to Cyclops for a number of years. Jean has shown some proficiency in hand-to-hand, non-psionic combat; the extent of this is unknown as she prefers to utilize her telekinesis and telepathy during battle. Paraphernalia Transportation *Self-propelled flight *'X-Men Blackbird''' Trivia *Storm is Jean's best friend. *Jean has been shown wearing glasses in the past. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Females Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:X-Men members (Earth-7045) Category:Hellfire Club members (Earth-7045) Category:Inner Circle members (Earth-7045) Category:Students Category:Adventurers Category:Empathy Category:Telepathy Category:Illusion Creation Category:Mind Control Category:Possession Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Telekinesis Category:Force Field Generation Category:Flight Category:Hosts to the Phoenix Force Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Psychometry Category:Energy Absorption Category:Immortals Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Grey Family (Earth-7045) Category:Christians Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters students (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters staff members (Earth-7045) Category:Summers Family (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Jean Grey Category:Versions of Phoenix